


“单向”暗恋（7）

by Ashley999



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley999/pseuds/Ashley999
Summary: [预警]双性基/生子/双向暗恋/双向吃醋/误会/一夜情现代养兄弟AU，前期微虐，HE反应迟钝“直男”我喜欢你但是我就是不说 锤 × 弯成曲别针胡思乱想小可怜 我喜欢你但是我就是不说 基双方都以为自己陷入“单向暗恋”小虐怡情，后期会甜回来





	“单向”暗恋（7）

Loki撑着额头，从生锈的喉咙口蹦出了几个字符，“够了。”

Thor以为他的弟弟愿意接受这一切，安抚性的笑了笑，把纸片小心的叠好继而揣进口袋，他转回厨房，把另外的食物都拿了出来，讨好似的摆放在桌上，“Loki，要不要尝一尝？”

在他的眼里，Thor的一举一动都是对他那位可怜的弟弟，让家族蒙羞的养子，身体畸形的怪胎，被抛弃的可怜虫的施舍和怜悯。他觉得自己的尊严就像一滩抹布，被人肆意的揉捏和抛弃。

既然这样，你也别想好过。

桌布和盛放冒着热气的磁具一起被掀翻在地，发出乒乒乓乓的碎裂声，酸甜味和浓稠的肉汤混杂在一起，Loki差一点又忍不住干呕起来。

“不要再假惺惺了，Thor我没力气跟你玩，我现在不想看到你，你给我滚。”冷冰冰的声音下着逐客令。

Thor坐在桌边，柔顺的金发掩住了眉眼，他坐着一言不发，复而抬起头来，故作轻松的笑笑，“你不喜欢吃吗？对不起，我没有事先问你，Loki你想吃什么，我去给你买。”

看到这样的兄长，Loki觉得心脏就像被捏碎成一地的碎渣，放过他吧……Thor……

他必须得狠下心来。

清脆的“啪——”在安静的屋子里响起。

Thor的脸被打得侧向一边，留下鲜红的掌印。他下手很重，垂在身侧的手掌已经开始发麻，不住的痉挛。

“你以为我真的是傻子吗，Thor，你以为我不知道你来干什么是吗，我的笑话好看吗？好笑吗？你满意了没有，你现在马上给我滚。”Loki抖着齿列一个字一个字的说道，他也想装得毫不在意似的笑笑，可惜他笑得比哭还难看。

下一刻，阳光充盈了四周，他落入一个温暖干燥的怀抱，粗壮有力的手臂紧紧的圈住他的身体。

“Loki，I thought the world of you.”

情人般呢喃的语气蹭着几厘米的距离传进他的鼓膜，顺带着他的心也因此颤动不已。

该死的，这都是Thor骗你的鬼话，推开他，让他离开你。心里的声音正叫嚣着，可Loki无论如何也使不出那么一丁点的力气推开这个男人。

是的，他不舍得。

“这些话你去跟你的女朋友说吧，我可不吃这一套。”他一口咬住男人的外套，闷闷的说道。

Thor被这别扭的语气弄得哭笑不得，宽厚的大掌用力的搂住他的弟弟，“Loki，我没有女朋友。”

哼，骗人，他抽抽鼻子，鼻腔里带出点气音，他绝不承认，这句话又让他活了过来，Loki Odinson才不是这么没出息。

难道，他和Jane Foster分手了？恶毒的想法接连不断的冒出，让我们板着脸的Loki先生久违的展露笑颜。

情场失意所以才想起他这个弟弟是吗，转念他又咬牙切齿起来。

他才不会这么轻易的原谅Thor，他必须得给他一点惩罚。

 

可事实并非如此，他正打着饱嗝半躺在沙发上，面前放着一小碗樱桃，刚从水里捞出来，还水光淋漓，Thor在狭窄的厨房里洗碗。

既然他追着赶着来伺候他，那还不如让他大发善心，多一个任劳任怨的佣人有什么不好。Loki拽出一根樱桃茎，划过一道抛物线精准的掉进了垃圾桶里。

还没一会，困意就汹涌而来，他打了个哈切，一头栽到了沙发里头。等他恢复意识的时候，他已经躺在了床上，厚重的棉被把他捂得严严实实。下意识的伸手摸了摸身侧，冷的。

他披上放在一侧的薄毯，打开床头的小灯，推开卧室的门。

灯都被光上了，外面黑兮兮的一片，安静得只剩下他呼吸的声音。他走了吗？……Loki心里冒出点无法忽视的担心和失望。

直到他来到客厅，Thor正缩着身子侧躺在沙发上，那儿对他来说小得可怜，连翻一个身都能轻而易举的滚到地上。

他呆了一会，再次向这个男人妥协。

他走过去，食指的指节轻轻弹了弹Thor的脑袋，“醒醒。”

“唔？”Thor本就睡得不太踏实，他揉了揉眼睛，以为Loki有什么事情，“Loki，怎么了？”

“给你三秒钟，滚进来跟我一起睡。”他丢下这句话转身就往卧室里走。

“……？”Thor愣了愣，转眼就笑开了。他这个弟弟真是全世界最可爱弟弟。

等他走进卧室的时候，Loki已经躺在床上了，他背对着他，给他留了大半张床的位置。这让他心里暖烘烘的。

Loki躺在床上，竖起耳朵等了半天，可身后还是没有半点动静。他躺不住了，Thor到底是聋了还是傻了，让他滚进来是听不懂的吗。

他烦躁的蹬了蹬脚，刚打算起身，却被这个被他数落的男人一把捞进了怀里。他微凉的背部紧紧的贴着他哥哥的胸膛，温暖的大掌垂在他的腰侧，肚子里的小家伙仿佛也感受到了父亲触摸，神经元传递来的情绪让Loki掩饰不住上扬的唇角。

嘴唇落到他柔软的后颈上，Thor好心情的看着那一截变得红呼呼的耳垂，轻轻的靠在弟弟的颈窝里。

“晚安，宝贝。”

 

他是被乒铃乓啷的动静给吵醒的，严重的起床气让他一把扔飞了手边的枕头，该死的Thor Odinson是不是想把他的家给拆了。

他黑着脸来到了客厅，Thor正在小心的装盘，看到他走出来便赶紧说道，“你醒了？早餐做好了，”一边示意餐桌上的食物一边小心打量着Loki的表情。

“你弄得这么吵，死人都能被你吵起来。”他无视掉Thor亮晶晶的眼神，这个人都多大了，怎么还像个傻子似的。

洗漱完毕，他拉开桌边的椅子，昨天被打翻得到处都是的汤汁和餐具的碎片都被清理得干干净净了。他从家里搬出来之后甚少花时间在饮食上，他已经很久没吃过这么丰盛的早餐了，一大叠司康饼溢出浓郁的奶香，切好的培根整齐的垒放在被煮得酥嫩软烂的茄汁黄豆一边，血肠和一小块柠汁腌鱼摞在荷包蛋上，边上还夸张的摆着咖啡和麦片。

这是在养猪还是在喂人呢……

他尝了一口司康，对面放光的眼睛让他难以下咽了。

“味道怎么样？”

刚想回答，故意藏在身后的双手没能逃过loki的眼睛，“拿出来。”

“不是，那个……”

又打算骗他。

“拿出来，听见没有。”他忍无可忍提高了音量。

Thor磨磨蹭蹭的把手露了出来，拇指和掌心大片被烫伤的痕迹，食指上赫然几个水泡。“一点小伤，你先吃，不用管我……”

“你给我闭嘴。”他毫不留情的打断这个人的解释，“怎么回事？”

“烤面包的时候，还有煎鱼的时候，被烫到了……”

“你这么笨手笨脚就不要做东西了，去路口买一点不是一样吗，我又不会饿死，别老是把我当孩子。”Loki数落这个男人，一边把食指含进了嘴里。

“嘶——”

“知道痛了吧，逞什么能呢，白痴。”

灵活的舌尖细细密密的舔吮着手指上的纹路，把Thor的心都勾得痒痒的麻麻的。

“我问过医生了，他们说孕妇一定要每天吃早餐，街上卖的不干净，自己做的我才比较放心。这只是刚开始，等熟练的时候就不会这样了。”他看着乌黑的小脑袋专心致志的埋首吮吸着他的指尖，解释道。

“笑什么笑！自己去抹药膏，我要吃饭了。”Loki被笑得恼羞成怒，把抽屉里的药膏一把拍到Thor的脸上。

等他咽下最后一口麦片，Thor正在玄关处穿鞋。

“……你要走吗？”他靠在手臂上，闷闷的问，连他自己都没意识到他的语气是多么的恋恋不舍。

“Loki，我得去学校上课，”Thor蹲在地上系着鞋带，“中午的菜我已经准备好了，就放在冰箱，你饿了就去热一下，晚上你想吃什么？我下了课就去买。”

“你不用跟你朋友一起出去打球吗，我记得他们经常约你出去。”

“不去了，我跟他们说，我得回家照顾我的女朋友。”

“……”他被噎住了，脸颊以肉眼可见的速度蒸腾起粉色，这是什么话！别以为几句甜言蜜语就能把他哄得找不着北，这绝不可能！

“等一下！”Loki突然想起了什么，起身走了几步，抓起一小团东西往门口男人的身上丢去，“你还想麻烦别人吗，笨蛋。”

Thor摊开掌心，那儿躺着一枚钥匙。

“我走了。”

“快滚。”Loki没好气的回答，他哥哥绝对是个傻子，被骂还能开心成这样。

可等大门被合上的时候，他晃了几圈最后倒在沙发上，羞得几乎要把头钻进地里，他缩成一团，胸口却涨得满满的。

 

他已经打开电脑整整一个小时了，中短篇已经让他厌烦，他本打算写一个长篇，灰色的基调，相当符合他之前的心情。

可惜世界每天都在变，今天的他无论如何也敲不下一个字母了。烦躁的抓了抓头发，他叹了口气，只能换一个主题了。该死的Thor Odinson。

他盘腿坐在藤椅上，搂着昨天Thor用过的抱枕，那味道让他安心极了，今天的写作相当顺利，直到手机猛烈的震动才把他从作品里抽离出来。

“喂？”

“Loki，是我。你有没有记得吃饭？”即使看不见Thor那张讨厌人的面孔，Loki也知道他的哥哥此刻正笑容满面，还是愚蠢至极的那种。

话音的间歇，他能听到学校里熙熙攘攘的说话声和自行车的打铃声，他刻意无视了心里蠢蠢欲动的不快。

“我想你了，早点回家。”

 

TBC


End file.
